


Sunny Side Of The Street

by Booooom



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booooom/pseuds/Booooom
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Sunny Side Of The Street

他从未想到过自己会再度进入STEM，长久以来塞巴斯汀一直在企图将这份记忆忘却，有太多太多的梦魇在深夜浮现，折磨他的神智，他有时闭上眼，仍旧能忆起那些斑驳的墙面，由喉腔发出低吟人形的怪物，还有鲜血，炸开的，迸发的，也许是花束般的，或是源源不断流淌的。那些尸体柔软腥臭的触感与味道似乎仍旧缭绕不散，就贴着他的指尖，压在他的胸膛。他长时间地思考过，怀疑过，也许他仍旧在STEM里，也许他从未逃脱。

但如今他却又要进入一次了。

为了莉莉。为了他最最深爱的女儿。

塞巴斯汀终于再度体会到危机四伏的紧张感。不像曾经在现实世界中若隐若现，他们通常毫无征兆地上涌，无时无刻折磨他的神智。于是，当再次回归这个世界时，他手握着枪支将别人打得脑浆飞溅的实感，还有身边扭曲的怪物，遍地的尸体都给了他这种熟悉，甚至是一种怪异的安全感。

长久以来，他消除忧愁的最好方式就是摄入一些恰到好处，足矣麻痹他神智的酒精。日子过得浑浑噩噩，他时常独自消化着各种情绪，而这一切只源自于那些梦魇，还有他背负的伤痛。和乐镇与他记忆中的中枢几乎相同，一切都崩坏离析，只有一点不同，一个女鬼一直以来如幽灵般游荡在和乐镇，不断追捕他。她哼着怪异的歌，黑发与白衣漂浮在空中，形体轻易穿透遮挡物，对他紧追不舍。并且一直以来从未放弃，像个什么他妈该死的跟屁虫，而且一点也不友好。恍惚间，他又被拖回了灯塔精神病院，又回到了那个充斥着压抑与他黑暗记忆的空间。也是在那里他看到了鲁维克的身影，一如既往，和他记忆中的分毫不差，戴着白色兜帽，鬼魅般穿梭在他的领地中。

他们看到了彼此，但也仅仅是那么一瞬，他又消失了。

每一次，塞巴斯汀遇见那个游荡的幽灵的同时，他都会看到鲁维克，在某个瞬间，某个角落。

他曾经梦到过鲁维克。恐怕有太多次了。他会想起那毋庸置疑，磁性，低吟般的嗓音，他那通透，在黑暗中几乎闪着水光的眼，他布及疤痕，触感凹凸不平，残破却温暖的皮肤。还有他的唇，饱满，粗糙。时常干裂。鲁维克的手段通常强硬且无情，那堆可怜兮兮的童年创伤在这个人身上留下了不可磨灭的影子。他斑驳扭曲的手掐着塞巴斯汀的脖子，带给他无法抗拒的窒息感。连梦里他都是如此危险且迷人的。警探相当丢人地喘息着，挣扎呜咽，像个毫无还手之力的受害者般等待着对方的暴戾行为。

塞巴斯汀晃了晃头，将这段记忆从脑内驱逐。

他蹲在安全屋，喝着温热的咖啡。这里和先前不同的在于多了一个打靶场。偶尔，只是偶尔，在被生活折磨得不可开交的时候他会躲在那个地方稍微休息一下。举起他最信赖喜爱的枪支。看着他记忆里构建的世界，然后打爆木板小人的头，享受无限弹药的单纯快乐。护士甚至还会给他鼓掌叫好。一切都他妈有趣得宛如梦境。

但他没想到这里竟然还有鲁维克的立牌。鬼魅一般穿梭在靶场。他一瞬间竟然惊得连手都在发抖，次次打空，唯有刺耳的枪响回荡在房间内。他妈的……他颤抖的呼吸只能表明此刻的紧张，鲁维克的轨迹不可预测，且愈发靠近，最后一个瞬间他们几乎近在咫尺，立牌就要贴上脸庞，塞巴斯汀打了一枪。

空了。

游戏结束。

警探双腿发软，忽然之间坐在了地上。他喘着粗气，脑子里嗡嗡作响……他妈的，他真的对鲁维克有应激反应。胃部甚至咕咕作响开始叫嚣，一股作呕感都跟着上涌。昏暗的环境之下他的视线甚至模糊不清，融化的颜料般混合搅作一团。

护士不在。她慵懒的嗓音没有响起，没有嘲讽，也没有夸赞。

灯忽然之间黑了。

灯塔精神病院的记忆又在这个漆黑寒冷的环境之下被再度唤醒，折磨他的神智。

“你看起来脸色不好，seb”

塞巴斯汀愣在原地。

他死都忘不了这个嗓音，仿佛地狱中沉吟般的嗓音。他不知道鲁维克何时出现在自己身后，只觉得那声音像是贴在他的耳畔，在他脑子里响起来的。警探甚至身体僵直，愣住不敢动作分毫。汗水顺着额头滑落，随后一只冰冷的手搭上了他的脖子。

塞巴斯汀忽然想起更早之前，似乎也有一次相似的画面。他记得躁动危险的空气，他站在摇摇晃晃颤抖的电梯里，四处布及着恶心的尸臭，血腥味，还有永远挥之不去的消毒水味道。地上是劳拉狰狞的手臂，还有一滩血迹。鲁维克站在前方，朝他步步紧逼，塞巴斯汀紧张得几乎双腿发软，心脏鼓若雷鸣，畏惧让他下意识将身体贴在冰冷的铁栅栏上，也是同样一股作呕感，他害怕得想呕吐，血液胡乱冲击着，脑子里简直如同一团乱麻，他对死亡恐惧，又因为这份情绪无法动弹。他记得那时鲁维克的脸，骇人，布及疤痕却仍旧好看，五官立体，鼻梁高挺，还有深陷的眼窝，黑暗下的阴影勾勒模糊了他侧脸的轮廓，他半身溶于黑暗，却穿着白衣，显得突兀至极。

那只手掐着他的脖颈，男人俯在他的耳畔低声说。你是我的。

想做什么，随我高兴。

那一瞬间塞巴斯汀感受到的除了恐惧以外，还有一种更加怪异隐秘，令人作呕的情愫。他觉得兴奋。他靠在栅栏上，对方的手带着不可抗力捏着他的脖颈，他们挨得太近了，警探高度紧张的神经专注于鲁维克的手，简单的肢体接触在他脑内已经被放大到极致。

鲁维克轻笑了一声后便消失不见。

塞巴斯汀那时也如同现在这样，虚脱一般坐在地上。

还有更他妈操的。

他绝望地发现自己硬了。

就和现在一样操蛋。

“…不管你打算干什么，都他妈给我立刻滚 ”打靶场回荡着他绝望又可怜兮兮的嘶吼，开始挣扎着挪动身体给后放一记肘击，打了个空。

他身后没有人。

他先坐在地上冷静了半分钟，等到无论是心情还是下体都差不多归于平静后，这位警探才开始不紧不慢地站起身环顾四周。哈，对鲁维克的应激反应已经让他精神失常了。塞巴斯汀忍不住白了一眼，这里还是和往常一样，阴森压抑的色调，斑驳的墙面，而且空无一人，嗯，还一片漆黑。非常有安全感。

问题在于，塔蒂阿娜去哪了。

但他混乱的大脑没时间给他继续思考，或者继续呆在这个环境下慢慢冷静。他立刻踹门而出，离开了这个见鬼的安全屋。安全屋不安全，应该立刻给它换个名字，类似于什么危机四伏末日地带之类的。

外界的街道安静异常，唯有怪物在此刻游荡，如今史蒂芬诺这个混蛋被他崩死了，那个什么他妈的神父说是要也得到莉莉，他的宝贝女儿像个物品一样被这群神经病扯来扯去。塞巴斯汀走在路上，端着他的枪支，吹着虚假的风，树叶相互拍打沙沙作响，永不燃尽的烈火点燃了平淡的天空，灼烧声刺耳作响，空气也是炽热的，汗水顺着男人额头滑落，部分浸湿了衣物。他选择点了只烟，驱散暂时性的烦闷状态。

生活上的破烂事太多了。不说现在即将弄得他濒临崩溃的王八蛋神父，这个婊子养的折腾得他完全心烦意乱，而先前关于鲁维克的幻觉直接把他从濒临踹向了崩溃谷底。塞巴斯汀，你彻底疯了。警局里那些人可能说得是对的，他需要心理医生，还有一些他平日嗤之以鼻的什么……治疗。对，催眠疗法还是水疗什么乱七八糟的，算了，他自己也记不清。

警探走在路上，靠着草丛和长久以来锻炼出的潜行技能，娴熟地将沿途的敌人挨个送回天堂，用利刃刺入他们不堪一击的大脑，或是用枪崩得他们血肉模糊，随后收集绿色凝胶，继续怒气冲冲地填充子弹，上膛。这些简单，机械性，甚至融于本能般的动作，让他的思绪也随着那阵吹透斑驳衣物的风散开了。

他又下意识被所思所想牵扯进他小小的安全屋中，想起消失的塔蒂阿娜。

想起鲁维克。

想起他的声音，他的话。

还有他的残酷。

塞巴斯汀曾经和鲁维克在STEM里搞过几次。

他本来想尝试忘却的。结果还是如影随形，仅仅被暂时性埋没，而不是遗忘。记忆里，鲁维克的步伐总是不紧不慢的，甚至动作都带着几分随性。像个观察者，或是冰冷无情的上帝，低头观察，蔑视他弱小又不值一提的造物，他的玩具。鲁维克属于塞巴斯汀最讨厌的那一类人，有满脑子的疯狂想法，偏执又反社会，扭曲极端。而且最重要的一点，鲁维克是个彻头彻尾的天才，聪明到一眼便能看得透他。警探在生活种很少展现自我，只有在他面前几乎要脱盔卸甲，像个一丝不挂裸露在外的灵魂，被轻而易举地触碰最柔软的地方。

那时警探身负重伤，在伤痛折磨与困倦驱使之下陷入一片意识的灰暗，仿佛身陷泥沼。等再度清醒时他正躺在一张柔软大床上，价值不菲精致细腻的床单被他压在身下。柔软的触感令他恍惚间以为这还是自己的家中，但他仍旧在维多利亚诺破旧漆黑的房子里，发黑的墙壁，沾上血液的桌面，精致的瓷器。这大概是全部的印象。

直到一阵冷清的声音响起。塞巴斯汀猛地抬头，挣扎着从床上坐了起来。远处那正站在床边，浑身缠着纱布的人是鲁本。他手上握着一把刀，嗓音还带着少年的青涩感，微微发着颤。鲜血遍布他的手和衣物，身体宛若一息不稳定的烟雾，随着空气流动扭曲，扩散。和塞巴斯汀之前看到的相似——这仍是呈现出的波痕般的记忆画面。地上躺着的是两句冰冷的尸体，如今已经被血液浸透。那股浓重的铁锈味散入鼻腔。塞巴斯汀下意识往后退了退。

“这他妈是……？”

现在又是搞什么鬼。另一部分记忆？他给他展现的？他又想干什么。塞巴斯汀试探性地从床上坐了起来。但并没有那么简单，前方那个本应该是幻影的少年抬起了头，隔着压抑冰冷的空气与他对视。

“你为什么在我父母的房间。”

什么。

他看得到他？

少年忽然之间上前，怒气冲冲，力度十足地凑了过来，压上他的前胸，结果那抹波动着的烟雾迅速穿透了塞巴斯汀的身体，与触碰空气几乎无差，他们无法接触。但那份压力却无比真实，塞巴斯汀一时间挣扎着却无法逃脱，被固定在了柔软床面，鲁本身上还带着浓重的血腥味，无比明显，刺痛他的鼻腔。

“这是怎么回事……”鲁本自言自语，纱布之下的面孔一如既往，就算诧异也在这宛若死水的脸上看不出分毫。他的手抚摸着男人的躯体，他感受得到温热，感受到形体的轮廓，却无法真实接触，触碰到肉体的实感。

直到不经意间，那把刀刃蹭上了身下男人的肌肤。

那抹鲜红也一同直接蹭上了塞巴斯汀的侧脸。鲁本愣了愣。“我无法触碰到你..”他喃喃道，“但它却可以。”他的语气带着一丝不可置信，呼出的气流也一同颤抖着，兴趣与热情被这怪异的现象完全激起，现在，此时此刻，他真实触碰到了这位陌生人，通过一把刀。

带着血的利刃蹭过他的皮肤，顺着衣领一路向下直接划开了对方衣物，肌肤彻底袒露在外。那冰冷，纳凉的触感另塞巴斯汀微微怔住。“等……什么。停下，鲁维克！”

“我不知道你喊的是谁……”

警探咽了咽唾液。

那股坚硬纳凉的利刃顺着他的脖子蹭过，划过他的前胸，蹭过乳首，塞巴斯汀打着颤，随即那份冰冷继续一路向下，沿小腹前行，将他的温度全然夺走。反抗欲望似乎忽然间扑灭在这股寒冷之下，缠着纱布的少年控制着他，他的呼吸，他的动作，还有他的性命，他现在完全被掌控，被鲁维克的手所掌控着。这种想法令警探下意识呼吸加促，他企图扭动身体，稍作挣扎，就像他曾经无数次面对鲁维克时一样，抱着一颗战士奋战致死的心，但当刀刃贴着他柔软的皮肤时，当他处在绝对弱势的立场时，一切都烟消云散了。

“有趣。”鲁本说，那把沾满血迹的刀又向下滑了滑，停留在他双腿之间的私密处。隔着布料塞巴斯汀都能感受到刀子的硬度。“这不符合科学，但的确只有这把刀可以将我们....联系起来。"他神情无比专注，在如此阴暗环境之下，暖灯温柔橙色的灯光投射过来，包裹着他侧脸的弧度，厚实的纱布之下仍旧有没被掩藏顾及到的痕迹。还有那双眼，妈的，仍旧通透，隐埋在那份时常犀利目光之下几乎透明无法察觉的金。他仍旧是鲁维克，不管这个少年此时经受过什么，有没有改名换姓，但那份疯狂，那份好奇与偏执仍旧全然蕴含在这双看起来几乎毫无瑕疵，清澈的眼眸中。

“一般而言这种刺激也不会导致性唤起。”

……太他妈丢人了。

可惜塞巴斯汀现在无能为力。当他抬起手，企图给面前这团虚幻的迷雾一记重击时，只有他的手穿过对方的身体，就像对方对他自己所做的结果全然相同，他们无法触碰彼此，只有那忽然之间极度表现反抗欲望的动作让那还贴在小腹上的尖锐刀刃刺入了几分。

鲁本发出一阵轻笑，他调整角度，让刀缓慢划过男人的腹部，留下丝丝红痕。塞巴斯汀随着动作发出几声颤抖的喘息，血液顺着划痕处溢出，沿着起伏的小腹陷入肌肉之间的凹陷处，男人身体线条的弧度流畅，显得张力十足，每一次身体的颤动，抖动不稳断断续续的呼吸声，都轻而易举让人想更加向深一层探索。侧刀紧贴着他双腿之间的部位，挑断了男人的皮带，刀锋褪下他的裤子。“真是令我大开眼界。”

“你应该多注意一下你床边的死人.....鲁维克。”他顿了顿。“或者我该称呼你为鲁本。”

下一刻的刺痛让塞巴斯汀的话语化作哽咽消失在了唇齿之间。那份不同于外界的纳凉感挑拨他的神经，触碰他的灵魂，甚至即将要点燃他的思绪，丝丝火星般在他脑海中迸裂，他无法反抗，只能单方面接受痛，他被绝对掌控。鲁维克的利刃贴着他的阴茎，他避之不及，蜷缩着身子，在这份触感之下却前所未有的兴奋，男人的喉结滚动，绝望无助地呼吸着，他的身体，他的脑子几乎融化搅作一团……他快疯了。

他在渴望。

随后那股温暖的压力又出现了，鲁本的手穿透他的身体，却爱抚般游走探索着，仿佛在抚摸他的内脏，他的血管，肌理，还有一切一切在这皮肤之下的，他进入他，深入他。塞巴斯汀感受到热量在他体内乱窜，迸发火星，他像个迷路的孩童般无助而绝望，又因未知的快感欲望而退缩，躺在那张沾着血迹的床榻上，当着被少年杀死双亲已然死去的躯体，被仍沾有他们血迹的利刃侧面贴上阴茎。甚至在这份刺激下诞生了性欲。

他侧过头，双眼紧闭。下一刻刀锋掠过他的性器，转而向上，直到抵在脖颈上。

“你很有研究价值。”

“闭嘴吧……”床似乎在这之间吱呀作响。塞巴斯汀的身体陷入柔软的床面，因羞耻耳根泛红。鲁本又开始了下一步，那只温热游走在他体内，轻易穿透他的手一路向下，灌过肺腑，直到抚上他性器的位置，在冰冷与温暖的触感交融蹂杂之下塞巴斯汀几乎连头皮都在发麻，他的欲望被彻底点燃，灼烧着他的喉咙，他的神智，他几乎全身僵直，发出一阵短促颤抖的呻吟，连脚趾都微微蜷缩。少年没有因此停止，他孩童般永远旺盛的好奇心迫使他进一步抚摸着，用他们无法接触，几乎是一团烟雾，触碰空气的方式抚摸着身下的陌生人，且目不转睛地观察着对方的反应。

“我以前从来没有对性这方面感兴趣过，但是很意外地——十分迷人。”

一切漫长得像是一场折磨，若有若无的温热与触碰，抚摸与分离，他们几乎交杂柔和，还有那份时不时出现的压迫感。塞巴斯汀发出几声咕哝，他硬得发痛，可分毫抗拒的动作只会得到来自少年恶劣的威胁，那把冰冷的刀锋仍旧贴着他的脖颈——他得提醒他。塞巴斯汀被迫侧过头，拿小臂挡着已然失态的面孔肆意喘息。无法满足的欲望在挑逗之下几乎到达巅峰，他浑身泛着一股不自然的潮红，喉咙干渴，甚至扭动身体追逐那份来自鲁本的热量，即使在他意识到这份动作的瞬间就会停下，但有时还是无法抗拒。追求快感就像人类刻印在骨子里的拙劣本能，他们无法克制欲望，只会遵从，服从，低头，然后彻底沉沦。汗水顺着他的额头滑落。唾液顺着他的唇瓣溢出，男人的胸随着不堪重负的呼吸起伏着，沉重的空气让他快要进入窒息，水雾已然湿润眼眶。

当塞巴斯汀想用手抚慰自己时，那把刀便会缓慢地加重力度，陷入他的脖颈。并获得威胁。“别动。”

“妈的……你要不然就放开我，让我自己来，要不然就替我……”

他不知道鲁本现在的神情是什么样的。但至少一定是蔑视之中带着富有兴趣的打量，令人作呕到极致。但当刀柄贴着他的臀瓣，并缓缓进入时，那份紧张与难以置信将他推入了一阵近乎崩溃的怪圈。“操，我不是这个意思！别……操！至少别把这个东西插进来。”

可他的身体仍旧期待着，跃跃欲试，并且无比渴望，刀柄陷入他的臀瓣，顺着后方逐渐缓慢地进入，他的每一个神经甚至都在为此叫嚣，替他疯狂反馈着最细致入微的触感，他兴奋的颤抖与断断续续哆嗦的呼吸染上了欲望，塞巴斯汀感受到了满足——对，进来。马上就进来了……快。冰冷的刀柄蹭着他的内壁，逐渐推入，正当他期待不已时，那抹浓烟消散了，鲁本消散了。他身上的压力与温暖也一干二净，烟消云散。

唯有匕首掉落在地板上的清脆声响一清二楚。

空旷的房间内再无他人。他耍了我。塞巴斯汀愤愤不平地想着，低头看了看身体上的血迹以及无数划痕。想着要不要撸一发射在男人那把刀上借此侮辱他。

但他没意识到鲁维克的本尊正站在他身后，那个戴着兜帽，疯狂，偏执，且野心勃勃的鲁维克。

这是他们第一次做爱，塞巴斯汀只稍稍反抗了些许便被下一刻能真实接触到的实感与温热弄得彻底晕头转向，身子酥麻，软得要命。欲望发了疯一样折磨侵蚀他，消磨了他的抗争欲，当鲁维克进入他时，他发出一阵甜腻发哑的呻吟，羞耻令他的脸泛着潮红。

他从未如此渴望过，连每个细胞，每个神经都在欲望浪潮之下叫嚣着。

那之后他们的关系就变得愈发奇怪。

第二次发生的情况更加难以启齿。

鲁维克时常漫不经心的动作与那随性的接近让塞巴斯汀几乎心脏骤停。他总是忽然贴近，像一团雾般难以触及，不可预测。通常挨得近到几乎贴上他的后背。塞巴斯汀又被那股紧张感弄得头昏脑胀，他的世界仿佛都岌岌可危，在摇晃，混乱之中的大脑难以正确判断。只能感受到肾上腺素升高，心跳加快，并且非常，非常糟糕地觉得喉咙干渴。当鲁维克把他逼近，困于一个陌生房间时这种情愫到达了巅峰。警探闭上了眼，在那能像碾死蚂蚁般轻而易举夺取他灵魂的手落下之前，他的大脑彻底当机，兴奋感让他的思绪几乎烟花一样在脑内噼里啪啦的炸开，他甚至觉得有一股热流直冲小腹。他完蛋了。他想，随后鬼迷心窍，吻上了鲁维克的唇。干裂毛糙，带着疤痕的粗糙感，柔软，温热。

且令人窒息。

鲁维克没有拒绝。

他们自然而然开始在这股蠢蠢欲动的空气唇齿相依，在安静无比的环境下开始亲吻彼此，黏腻的唾液声在耳畔作响，塞巴斯汀承认，他是喜欢鲁维克的。且不明原因，只是觉得那份悸动发了疯，让他无比渴望这个吻。他们纠缠不清。呼吸是打着颤的，喷洒在了彼此的唇齿之间，蹭着侧脸的轮廓散去。恍惚间他听到鲁维克从喉间发出一声轻笑。

塞巴斯汀喘息着，他们几乎急不可耐褪去了自己的衣服，警探主动牵引着鲁维克布及疤痕的阴茎进入自己，他不知道鲁维克用了什么手段——快感令人头皮发麻，潮水般灌满他的口鼻，将他拽入其中几乎溺死。呜咽混杂着甜腻呻吟散在空气之中，他后面简直是彻彻底底的灾难，湿得一塌糊涂。黏腻的交合声在耳畔作响，鲁维克的胸腔起伏着，那时塞巴斯汀的关注点仍在对方的躯体上，他俯身吻了吻他布及疤痕粗糙的皮肤，那是火灾后留下的痕迹，那焦烂的皮肤，近乎崩溃的身体。塞巴斯汀想着，指腹沿着他脖子的轮廓抚摸，他妈的鲁维克，这个混蛋还挺让人心疼的。他轻轻啃咬了对方脖颈，随后得到了对方毫不留情的一记顶弄，惹得呻吟几乎变成局促不安的尖叫。他像个初次做爱的女孩一样窝在对方的颈边攀上高峰。

塞巴斯汀被这回忆弄得面红耳赤。

他晃了晃脑袋。驱散这些该死的，莫名其妙的记忆。

他们只不过做过几次爱。但那个疯子还是极其恶劣，永远和他针锋相对。他们的关系没有因此缓和，不过气氛极好时打一炮，平日里仍旧还是妄图将彼此的存在抹去。他对鲁维克除了那些暧昧不清之外，余下的也有那些漆黑深邃，望不到底的恐惧。

他太久没踏入过安全屋了。自从经历过那次鲁维克事件之后，他害怕某些他企图掩藏的记忆和情感再度被唤醒。但他必须知道塔蒂阿娜的安危。还有一堆并未查看的讯息，他甚至都不知道西奥多的资料。

可惜安全屋已经不是他的了。

和当年鲁维克第一次入侵他的私人场所时相同。老式装饰风格，陈旧发烂的木板，向日葵涂鸦。还有一堆相框。而鲁维克那时正在他的办公室，坐在他的椅子上，侧头观赏着墙面上莉莉幼稚可爱的画。

“好久不见，Seb”他注意到了他，随后抬起头说着。

塞巴斯汀没有回答。他沉默不语。空气仿佛凝结一般，此时此刻这里的温度低得要命，昏暗环境之下警探第一个念头是他应该立刻转过身，通过镜子然后离开这危机四伏的地方。但他……妈的，那份好奇心又开始作祟。

“你不是离开这里了吗。鲁维克……”

“你的一部分还遗留在这里。”鲁维克说，从椅子上起了身，他们之间相隔大概半个房间，鲁维克不紧不慢迈着不步子朝他的方向靠近，随着消失下一刻出现在他面前。“我的也是……但我还没有搞清楚。”他低头看了看自己的手。那时塞巴斯汀才发现鲁维克那双手显得极其不稳定，模糊不清，像一串错误的代码即将步入崩溃边缘。“可能我只是残存下来的部分以及你的记忆构建的，这也是为什么我被限制在了你的思维中。”

“所以……？”

“我不会杀了你。警探，所以不用那么充满敌意，目前而言我们还没有利益冲突。”他冰冷的嗓音听上去宛若波澜不惊的死水，对视半晌，他的脸上忽然露出了一个极其轻蔑，带着满意的笑。只有在占据上风时鲁维克才会露出这样不屑又满是蔑视的笑。

“收收你快溢出来的恐惧。”

“我没有怕你，鲁维克！我也不会……只有一个问题，塔蒂阿娜在哪。”

“非常有说服性，Seb，可我看到你的一切心理活动。”他说，转过身开始走向一旁不知道何时出现的咖啡机，按下按钮，随后拿着警探的杯子等待机器运转。

“回答问题，鲁本。”

温暖的褐色液体顺着溢出，在白色雾气氤氲之下形成一个漩涡。那个称呼令白衣男性愣了愣，拿起的咖啡杯停的手顿了半晌，但也仅仅是一瞬间。

“她很好。只不过在看到我之后决定去做了一个小小的休息。”他回答。“但比起这些。也许外界才是你最应该担心的。”

好吧，鲁维克。大摇大摆进入他的私人空间，像个观赏游客一样乱晃，还用他的杯子喝咖啡，现在还要反客为主请他滚蛋。棒极了。塞巴斯汀翻了个白眼。

“你的休息指的是什么。”

“她怕我杀了她。”

“看来你的危险程度人尽皆知。”

“你该走了。”

塞巴斯汀还想再度开口，但忽然之间他的嗓子发不出丝毫声响，仿佛被牵制，掐住咽喉……鲁维克的能力仍在。

“Seb，莉莉还在等你。”

随着一阵刺眼光芒闪烁，他被强行推出了安全空间。塞巴斯汀先是重心不稳，直接摔倒在地，随后弯曲身体在呕吐欲之下悲伤痛苦地发出了一阵呜咽。他妈的，鲁维克这个疯子……他的脖颈上甚至残留着一道发青的掐痕，哈…但的确，他还有使命肩负，还有莉莉……。霍夫曼已然为他放弃了自己的性命，被熊熊烈火吞噬。他至少不能辜负葬送在这里的一切性命，他得面对现实，而不是在这里浪费时间。

被烈火灼烧比想象中更痛。西奥多那些燃烧的门徒身上冒着烈焰，怒气冲冲，每一次朝他奔来，碰到过他时皮肤被烈火所啃噬的痛感都令人疯狂，那份焦灼和某些记忆竟然怪异的重合，与过往的痛苦相似。他总能忆起曾经灯塔精神病院的一切，那些破败不堪的墙壁，坍塌的城市。还有曾经他莫名其妙被拖入的记忆，体验被烈火吞噬撕咬时的绝望与痛苦。

而更后来，当他面对神父，当西奥多将他拖入所谓最为恐惧的黑暗深渊时，他看到了拿着电锯，布及疤痕血迹的疯子，还有保险柜头，最后是劳拉，她长发依旧，伴随着刺耳的尖叫声，身上仍旧带着焦味，用着扭曲的身体向他爬行。全是他记忆中的伤痛。但一个人一旦经受过种种苦难被折磨被缔造，感受麻木过后，他的心必定也如经受过烈火中千锤百炼下般坚毅。畏惧减退时，他只是厌倦躲藏。他只是对这些恐惧感到疲倦了……劳拉熟悉的刺耳犀利尖叫声划破寂静空气，刺痛耳膜，结束了。

塞巴斯汀那时已然处于精疲力尽的边缘。他身上布及伤痕，血液渗透衣物甚至沾上布料。

但那时一切又忽然之间归于沉寂，老火没有将一切罪孽烧尽。场景犹如一团烟雾散尽，他坠入黑暗，经历了一场漫无边际的坠落，等再次触及地面时只觉得全身的骨头几乎就要粉碎。疼痛让他哀嚎着几乎无法站立。男人呻吟着，挣扎着，恍惚间他意识到自己究竟在哪里——灯塔精神病院的安全屋。这里仍旧萦绕着月光曲宁静优美的旋律。

黑暗尽头站着的是鲁维克。

塞巴斯汀挣扎着站了起来。他视线模糊不清，重心不稳。但对方却随着时间流逝离他愈发靠近。

警探再一次感受到了自己体内沉重的心跳声。随着距离渐近他的呼吸连带着也愈发急促，哆哆嗦嗦地打着颤，他应该挪动腿部立刻跑开，就和对待先去的噩梦一样以烈火将他们烧得一干二净，用子弹将一切虚幻打破，可恐惧感仿佛灌入他肺腑苦涩腥咸的海水，挤压着他将他压得几乎无法喘息，那一刻他的大脑都在嗡嗡作响，塞巴斯汀的后背靠着墙面借此支撑已然趋近崩溃的身体，恐惧吞噬剥夺了他的一切，他像随波逐流的树叶般飘荡，无能为力。连腿都在打着哆嗦。光是鲁维克的视线就能将他洞穿灼烧，黑暗则渗透焦灼他，他那一刻，鲁维克真实站在他面前的那一刻，他感受到了深沉，绝对的恐惧，压迫感，记忆从中诞生出的兴奋。

以至于呼吸都仿佛被剥离。脖颈上的痕迹又在隐隐作痛。他实在没有力气了。塞巴斯汀已然没有力气与能力握紧枪支，他光是呼吸，光是站在这里就仿佛用尽了一切力量，趋近崩溃。他那时闭上了眼，眉头紧蹙。憔悴的面孔上已然布满悲痛的影子。但他不能放弃……

即使鲁维克是他最深的恐惧

而他如今就站在他的面前。逐渐抬起手，塞巴斯汀无法感受到其他了，一具苟延残喘的身体已然无法反抗，在天旋地转模糊的视线间他最终抬起手，朝着对方打了一拳，结果便是一个踉跄，直接扑进了男人怀里。

“妈的……我应该…鲁维克。”

回应他的是一个吻。甘甜，轻柔，他干裂毛糙的唇是温热的，隔着皮肤传来。不同于先前，他没有和那些怪物一样采取攻击，而是亲吻，一个温柔无比又含情脉脉的吻，足矣令他晕头转向。唇齿相依时连同呼出气流都是哆哆嗦嗦的，他们缠绵，融为一体，呼吸交融。他还是渴望那些吻。那些触碰，他无法抑制。

“我说过，我不会杀了你。”

塞巴斯汀忽然之间露出了一个极为悲伤的神色。他明白，这幅破烂身体已经无法支撑下去了。

“那就帮我。”

“这对我有什么好处？”

“……我会给你想要的。”

“我是你的记忆。塞巴斯汀，你的恐惧——你畏惧直面内心。这也是为什么我会出现在这里。”他说。“打败我。”

那时候他沉默了。一场漫长的沉默。塞巴斯汀最终闭上眼，他懂了——这场所谓恐惧最后的终点，这也是鲁维克为什么如此反常，只用吻来回应他，这所谓最深的恐惧不是老火，不是罪孽，更不是思维与单纯畏惧。它更复杂，更极端，更疯狂，是直面内心的恐惧。

他缓慢地凑上去，吻了鲁维克。随后轻声细语着开口。

“我爱你。”塞巴斯汀喃喃道。

环境忽然间戛然而止。

他又被拖回浪潮，拽入现实。西奥多站在前方。

也是那时他看到了鲁维克的身影。他站在大厅尽头，朝他伸出了手。

“我会兑现承诺。Seb”

END.


End file.
